


Justice

by KaseyTrue



Series: How Moms Saved The World [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Women, BAMF moms, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moms come in all shapes and sizes, Rape Recovery, full on friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: A little down the line, Lucius and Riddle taking care of business.





	1. Voldemort isn't insane?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of Rape Non-con and Torture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the story, a bit mostly for readability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Mentions of Torture, and Rape

Severus knelt before The Dark Lord as the man tortured the other Death Eaters, he stayed still as could possibly be with his forehead on the ground as Voldemort went from one to the next. Finally as he reached the man next to Severus he spoke, “Lucius, my only friend…” he drawled pulling off Lucius hood and mask “What are my only rules?”

Lucius spoke softly though everyone present could hear quite clearly, “If a child must die, it will be swift and painless, any torture of any child is punishable by death.”

“Good Lucius, and the second rule?” 

“You are our Lord and Master, our lives belong to you, our minds are yours to mold and that which is ours is yours to do with as you see fit.” Ah, severus realized, they know I am a traitor and are going to kill me.

“Severus, what is the last rule?” Voldemort asked removing Snapes mask and stroking his cheek

“I do not know My Lord.” Severus whispered eyes on the ground

“I do not think anyone here besides Dear Lucius likely remembers my last rule.” he said as he pulled out his wand and moved to the center of the circle.

A sharp gasp was heard from one of the Death Eaters, and he stumbled forward somewhat, “I remember My Lord.” An old man's voice said from behind the hood.

“Do you?” he asked “Enlighten us.”

“Rape is never permitted for any reason, rape is the worst crime in the name of magic, and you said it would never be done in your name or with your knowledge.” The man weazed out,

Voldemort stared at him, “Thank you Calladus, that is my last rule.” He said calmly “Now I cannot blame the fault entirely on those who have failed to follow these rules, as I was … slightly unhinged during your initiations. I cannot blame it on your fathers either, as it was my responsibility to you as your Lord to inform you of these rules.”

“So in order that justice is done in as fair a way as possible, I give an opportunity.” He smiled at his people, “Any who has broken those rules may step forward and be awarded mercy. This is the only time I will ever give this chance, so if you do not step forward I will show no mercy.” Then he stepped to the center of the room, and spoke again. “I give you ten seconds.”

Peter Pettigrew was the first to step into the middle of the ring of Death Eaters, followed by Lucius, then several more including some of the original 10 stepped into the ring. In the end only around 12 were on the outside of the inner ring. 

Severus was also in the ring for the simple fact that he had not moved from the spot he lay in.

“Now before you begin, know that only truth may be spoken inside this ritual circle. Any attempts to lie or prevaricate will be punished by your own magic.” The Dark Lord spoke coldly, “Peter you may begin. Which rule did you break, and how?”

Peter stared at the floor as he spoke, “I harmed Percival Weasley,” he whispered, “when he was a child.” 

The Dark Lords eyes widened in anger, “Explain.”

“I pretended to be his pet rat, and when he was around second year he saw me transform. He knew that I was a grown human man, who had slept in his bed for most of his life.” Peter kept looking at the ground. “I obliviated him, but I did so poor a job of it he has had nightmares everyday since. I think Ron is only ok because he had not hit puberty yet and so to him it was not sexual. I never watched though, I swear I never laid finger or eye on any child in that way.” He swallowed hard “I accept whatever punishment you deem justice my lord.”

“I will have to think about your punishment pettigrew, for now though you may step out of the circle.” He turned and pointed “Lucius, what rule did you break?”

“I bound my only son to the Family Magics last night, in so doing I have given up my place as Head of my Family, and lowered the amount of assistance I am able to offer to my lord.” 

“You should have had more than one child so that you could offer one to me as your Lord, but I made exceptions for this instance, before I lost my mind.” he smiled warmly as he stroked Lucius cheek, “I will decide your punishment later, now leave the circle.”

“Yes my Lord.” Lucius bowed as he removed himself from the ring.  
Rabastan Lestrange stepped forward “I cursed the Longbottom boy, when he was a baby.”  
Rodolphus tried to rush into the circle and stop his brother but there was a flash of light and he was rebounded. “He’s lying he didn’t even raise wand to the parents!” he shouted in terror.

“Explain.” Voldemort told Rabastan holding him at wand point.

“I bound his magic, so it wouldn’t come loose unless his life was in danger, and then I cursed him so that he would feel a constant fear of anyone with a Dark Mark, or a Dark Aura.” He stared dead eyed at the floor “I also cursed him so he wouldn’t be able to forget the sound of his parents screaming. He probably still has nightmares about them.”

Voldemort stared at the man with narrow eyes, “Answer me why would you do that to a child?”

“He’s the other Prophecy child.” Rabastan said before he seemed to have to start fighting a compulsion, “I didn’t want him to fight you, I …” He bit his lip “I didn’t want the son of the one I loved to have to fight for his life. I wanted him in the background so he wouldn’t be noticed. I didn’t want to see Frank’s eyes on the other side of the battlefield.” he sobbed “I couldn’t do it, my Lord so I just wanted him to be harmless, so you’d never look twice at him, so I’d never have to fight him!” he fell to his knees clutching his chest “Please just kill me Master, please!”

“Lucius, take the boy to the Dungeons, and turn on the magical suppression array.” he said as he turned to another Death Eater “He has gone against my will, and he has broken my rules. He will be dealt with later.” He did not look back at the Lestrange child as he turned to survey his followers still in the circle. “Next!”

Round and round it went, with minor transgressions, and major ones coming to light before Goyle the younger stepped forward.

“I been fucking Snape,” he said “Been doin it for a while, me and some friends, ever since he started bending for that Traitor Black.” He sniffed and wiped his nose, “Don’t feel guilty for it none either, cause he’s a filthy half-blood and I figure if he don’t leave a good bit bloody that spy thing he’s doin gonna come back to bite him in the ass.” He shrugged nonchalantly “Order don’t spect us to leave witout a good bit of damage, you never let us leave fore we’d been Cruciod somthin fierce before. You keep it up they might cotton on to you being sane again. I don’t rightly care if you kill me over tellin ya like this since me boys already Heir to House, Da is still Head, and me Daughter primed for her marriage to Crabs eldest next week. Figer I owe you an honesty since yer me Lord an all.” Goyle finished and looked up at Lord Voldemort expectantly

“Name those who joined you in the rape of my spy.”

Goyle took a breath to start naming when Avery Junior took off running from the outside ring, alongside Nott’s youngest, one of Yaxleys brood and 4 others. Everyone else stayed where they were. “Was gonna say other than those uns all of us was in the circle waiting to confess.” He shrugged. “Crabbe here only went along with us though cause he’s a romantic and he thinks Black will go all White Knight and save Severus from the Big Bad Death Eaters if he beats him up enough.” Goyle snorted while Crabbe glared at him

When Severus was the last one not interrogated Voldemort motioned to those outside of the circle, “You may all now enter the circle.” and when all were inside he pointed at Rodolphus. “Confess.”

Rodolphus squared his shoulders, “Bast shouldn’t have been there that night, and if I’d known how he felt about Longbottom I’d never have let him go. I was too preoccupied with the loss of Bell’s and my child, that I didn’t do my duty as Heir. I didn’t do my duty as a brother, and I didn’t do my duty as your servant. I give my place as Heir to Rabastan, and stand in his place for punishment.”

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at him and then turned to the next in line. 

When all those had been dealt with and once again the only one left was Severus, Voldemort turned again to Rodolphus, “You may escort those with punishments to be determined to the cells, and stay there with your brother until I or Lucius retrieve you.”

Rodolphus turned to do as told, but stopped and asked, “What of the ones who ran?”

Lucius answered smugly “My wife confirmed herself as High Priestess of House Malfoy last night. She holds the Witch’s Wards, and has brought some lovely surprises from her Black family roots. I highly doubt we will have any trouble from those who chose to betray us tonight.”

Once the room was empty of all but Severus, Lucius and Voldemort the door slammed shut loudly and abruptly causing poor Severus to jump. “Severus, I wanted to be angry at your betrayal, I wanted to rage at the audacity of your having fooled me. I truly wanted to blame you for your actions, and punish you but in the end it was my own fault. I drove you to it after all.”

“My Lord I don’t…” Severus tried to say but found his tongue wouldn’t finish the sentence.

“I pushed you to him, right into his waiting arms. I’m quite certain that you didn’t truly turn until I set my eyes on the Potter child, so you went to the only one you thought could save her.” Voldemort continued “I did try to spare her of course, but in my demented mind it simply never occured to me that I could stun her just as easily. I actually understand now how I pushed you into this, and turned you away from me.” 

Severus was now in a state of panic, blocking off as much of his memories as he could, but for some reason the harder he tried to occlude, the foggier his mind became. A hand reached down and pulled his head up, and it took much too long to recognise Lucius crouching in front of him, and even longer to realize it was Lucius hand cupping his chin. 

“He definitely tried to occlude My Lord, I’d be surprised if he even recognised me at this point.” he said to which Severus only gave two long blinks. “This would be the time to alter his memory if you still intend to do so.” Lucius said turning Snape around for the Dark Lord to examine his mind.

“Yes, I believe now is the time.” He murmured before slipping into Snapes mind completely undefended. 

The last thought in Severus mind before he woke up was, (Didn’t the Dark Lord have red eyes?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please post All Comments to How Love Triumphs, as that is where I will be replying to all comments from now on and it's easier to copy and paste from the same story.


	2. Severus Is Out of His Depth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wakes up and begins to realize he may be in over his head.

The next morning Severus woke up in his room in Malfoy Manor, a room he had not slept in since Draco started at Hogwarts. He sat bolt upright as the events of the previous night came back to him, being summoned, the trials, then The Dark Lord digging into his mind. Severus immediately began searching for altered memories and what he found was shocking. The only alterations were that those key bits and pieces of information he would have told the Order were gone; they’d been snipped from his mind like pieces of string from a tapestry. Everything else was still there but he couldn't remember where the safe house was in Greenwich only that there was one and if he needed it he could still get there. It was as if those pieces of memory were now under fidelius charm. Which from what he had learned tonight his Dark Mark may well be capable of placing its masters secrets under fidelius. 

(Merlin) he thought (how did I never realize the Dark Mark was a Liege Oath?)

He thought back to all he knew of Liege Oaths, and his blood ran cold. 

A Liege was in essence a King to those who followed him. He could make any rules he wished for those whom he had bound and they were required by their very magic to obey. 

Severus decided now was the time to find out what the plans were for him.

He got out of bed and discovered he was not in his robes, but rather the gauzy gray night robe which he had always worn while visiting the manor. He looked around for his clothes, so he could change before heading off to find his captors and find out what was to become of him now. He knew quite well how strong Wards could be when in the hands of a High Priestess; he would not be escaping without the aid of the Malfoy Matriarch. 

Standing up he discovered that his clothes were not in the room, but a set of house robes and underthings were ready for him on the at the foot of the bed. Sighing, he realized that by placing him not only in his old room but allowing him only clothes that he could not wear in public he was being told he was not leaving any time soon. 

With a sigh he pulled on the clothes, as usual when Lucius or Narcissa chose his clothes they were expensive, beautiful, and completely ruined on him. He called for a House-Elf and was surprised when Draco’s Nurse-Elf was the one who came, more surprising still was when the elf spoke before Severus even had a chance to. 

“Mistress is waiting for you in the Breakfast Garden, and she’s be very hungry so I is to take you to her as soon as you be up and now you is up so we’s go now.” Then without waiting for a response she touched his arm and apparated him out. “I’s be bringing Potions Master Snape Sir, for you Mistress Cissy.” Then she disapparated without waiting for a reply.

“Severus please sit down, I’ve ordered all your favorites.” Severus sat down and waited patiently for Narcissa to get to business. 

After some time of Narcissa eating and Severus just waiting Severus spoke, “I would be highly grateful if you could tell me why I am still alive when it is quite obvious I have betrayed The Dark Lord.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she took a bite of food, “Well, I suppose you deserve some answers.” she swallowed and wiped her hands before looking him square in the eye. “I’ll be honest, I don’t know why you’ve been spared. I would assume it is because Your Lord has recovered his mind, and remembered why he chose to take over the world in the first place. It may also have to do with the Life Debts you are owed by my family, or that you are indispensible to Him for your Potions skills. Whatever the reason, you are alive and it is my duty as Acting Head of the Family and High Priestess of House Malfoy to inform you of your punishment.”

Severus nodded as he finally took up his tea and began to drink while she explained. “He has bound you with a Geas so that you cannot betray anymore secrets than you have done already. You will be unable to continue your role as a Double Agent, but you will be able to continue those duties you have neglected in favor of playing spy.” Severus flinched slightly before he started on his favorite breakfast of Rice Porridge and Sausages. “You also have one year to fill the requirements He set for His original followers. You already have a job and a place in society, so that is no matter. However the original followers were required to fulfill several more … quotas.”

Severus put down his fork and gave her his full attention. “Before his fall to insanity, he called his followers Knights of Walpurgis, and his Knights were required to …” here she hesitated as if unsure how to word it.

“Please just tell me.” Severus said calmly

“Your punishment is simple, you must stay on these grounds until the geas, and your liege oath have fully cemented.” She looked him in the eye, “The rest is not a punishment it is what The Dark Lord required of his servants before his mind was broken.”

“Is it that bad?” Severus asked staring at his porridge

“No, but it is not what you have wanted in life, and I find it hard to tell you.” she sighed, “You must produce Heirs, one for the Prince Line, one for the Snape Line, and one to serve Him. You have a year and a day after your punishment ends to either present your child before your Lord or present the carrier of your developing child before Him.” She touched his hand “I can provide a list of those seeking a husband, that may help somewhat.”

“I must give him my child?” he asked sounding shocked, and she noticed him clutching a hand to his belly.

“Not give to him, present to him as any Vassal or Knight would to their Lord. You must remember that he is not insane any longer.” she said rushing to reassure the man. “He won’t hurt your child.” she looked at him gently, “The Dark Lord and Lucius are in the Dungeons carrying out the sentencing so you should return to your room. I’ll have an elf bring you lunch, and you are more than welcome to request books from the library.” Severus stood up dazedly and bid her farewell and walked away.

Narcissa sighed, she was gonna have to keep a close eye on that boy for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I need some help, I need a name for Dobby's Mom.  
> She was Narcissa's and Draco's Nurse-Elf, and she raised Dobby, so she's a really cool woman already. Please give me some help on this, cause I'm coming up with nothing.
> 
> Update the elf is named Malthee, but thanks to everyone who's offered help.  
> Also Please Post ALL COMMENTS to How Love Triumphs (Even if it's not the kind you expect) As that is where I will be responding from now on.


	3. Rita Skeeter Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of Rape/Non-con, Torture, Mental Illness, and Vigilantism.

Suspected Death Eaters Found Dead  
Rita Skeeter

Just this morning we were issued a statement from the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement Madame Bones, and I must say i was shocked.

Gurdy MacLeod’s, of MacLeod’s Garbage Facilitation had a quite rude shock this morning when she discovered no less than 15 Pureblood men dead in her trash compactor. 

“I’d never seen a dead man before.” she confided in me during our interview, “I almost didn’t believe they were real though, I almost didn’t recognise them as Human let alone wizards.” she said as she took her second stomach soother in an hour.

The identities of the men have been found, but out of respect for the families I have been asked not to share the names. However there are some details I am allowed to share, so here you go my lovely readers.

Each of the men discovered had at some point been under suspicion as Death Eaters, or are known to have Death Eater Leanings. Each man also was heavily tortured before his death, and had a certain word carved into their chests.

The aurors suspect that it was a victim of the men who commited the crime, and that the disposal of the bodies in a refuse pile was a nod toward how the victim viewed the men and an attempt to hide the evidence.

Personally I feel that if this was truly a victim acting vengeance against the men who hurt them, then they were well within their right to do so and as the muggles would say. More Power To Them.

More to come when more information becomes available.  
RS

 

Mysterious Deaths Confirmed Death Eaters  
Rita Skeeter

 

The 15 bodies found in Gurdy MacLeod’s Garbage Fecility, have been confirmed as Death Eaters by the Dark Mark on their arms. Furthermore, the crime which was carved into their chest is confirmed as true. 

This will shock you readers, but you have likely had Tea with a Rapist.

Yes, each man had the word Rapist Carved into their skin and when tested with devices in the Department of Mysteries it was confirmed as true. Most of these men were of good standing and breeding, but after their crime was confirmed each and everyone was disowned by their respective families.

No-one has come forward to claim the bodies, and since they have been formally and magically disowned it would be highly disrespectful to name the men involved. 

Several upstanding families who wish to remain anonymous have created a 1000 Galleon Scholarship for any young man or woman hurt by these men, so that they may pay for Apprenticeships. 

Aurors have stated that unless new evidence becomes available, they are classifying this case as Justifiable Homicide. Any who has been hurt in the way these men did is encouraged to step forward and seek mind healing, as several highly credible mind healers have stated they would accept no payment from the victims of Rape, Sexual Assault, and Bearing Assault regardless of who commited the crimes.

I must also urge my readers, if you or anyone you know has been hurt in this way please come forward and receive treatment. Many are not aware, but these offences are highly damaging to a witch or wizards magic and soul.Wounds to your magical core, or soul will fester and cause rot, illnesses of the mind and soul as well as in the case of Bellatrix Lestrange Complete Insanity.

Please Seek Help

RS


End file.
